1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container securing devices and more particularly those used for preventing the opening of containers by persons not knowing its operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous securing devices are known in the present state of the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,463 and 3,437,365 describe closing devices designed to prevent small children from opening drawers.